Don't forget me
by Petals Rain
Summary: Author: Hujanlah (Raina), updater: Hujanlah (Raina) Jangan lupakan aku. Aku mohon / Pair: Neo


Don't Forget Me

.

[VIXX fanfiction, NEO slight raven and hyukbin, PG, warn: BL/BoyxBoy/yaoi, foul language, end gantung, this is: Hujanlah (Raina)]

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku dengan hati yang terasa begitu nyaman. Tetesan air dari langit itu berjatuhan membasahi seluruh lapangan. Menimbulkan suasana yang begitu tenang sekali.

Aku suka hujan. Rasanya sekelilingku menjadi begitu sejuk dan nyaman sekali. Terutama ketika tanganku yang terentang diterpa tetesan-tetesan yang jatuh begitu lembut di atas telapak tanganku. Seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku –aku bisa merasakannya. Ah... rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Padahal, ini sudah masuk musim penghujan.

_Buzzz buzzz_

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ponsel yang ada di dalam sakuku bergetar, mengganggu aktifitasku. Ku rogoh saku celanaku guna mengambil benda persegi ber-chasing hitam tersebut.

Oh, ada pesan.

_From: Hyukkie_

_Kenapa belum pulang? Terjebak hujan di sekolah atau ada latihan tambahan._

Dari nada pesannya, aku bisa menebak kalau ini bukan Sanghyuk, melainkan adik sepupuku, Hongbin. Sanghyuk –atau biasa dipanggil Hyuk- tidak mungkin mengirimkan sms macam ini. Ini terlalu _to the point_, tidak ada kesan panik atau semacamnya di sana.

Yah... tetangga sebelahku yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku itu memang seharusnya panik sih. Sekarang langit sudah gelap dan _digital clock_ yang muncul di-_status bar_ ponselku sudah menujukkan pukul 6 sore lebih beberapa menit. Sudah lewat jauh dari jam seharusnya pulang yaitu 2 jam yang lalu.

Aku tidak mau menyalahkan hujan ini sih, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Hujan ini terus turun hampir dua jam lamanya, tapi masih sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Malah, semakin deras. Seolah-olah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi sampai ia benar-benar berhenti.

Sementara itu, payung yang tadi aku simpan di tempat penyimpanan payung –pagi tadi juga hujan- tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin di ambil seseorang yang pulang lebih dulu dari aku.

Ah... sialnya diriku...

_To: Hyukkie_

_Aku terjebak hujan. Kalau kau tanya kemana payungku, Kong, benda itu menghilang. Dipakai orang lain mungkin. Oh ya, kenapa kau pakai ponsel Hyukkie? Kau bersamanya?_

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hongbin menyukai Hyuk. Hampir satu sekolahan dan kompleks rumah kami mengetahuinya. Bahkan Halmonie yang tinggal di depan rumah kami pun mengetahuinya.

Sayangnya, seseorang yang diharapkan mengetahui hal ini malah tidak tau sama sekali. Sanghyuk, yang lebih muda dari Hongbin beberapa bulan, sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Sepertinya, nasibnya dengan milikku sama.

Aku juga. Seseorang yang aku sukai sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya.

Sebenarnya itu wajar sih. Namja kapten tim footsal sekolah sekaligus atlet nasional di cabang yang sama itu bukanlah orang yang benar-benar peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia cenderung penyendiri dan pendiam. Ia juga tidak banyak tingkah dan selalu datar tanpa emosi. Sesuatu yang seharusnya membuatku tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Aku, Cha Hakyeon, dikenal sebagai namja yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu banyak tingkah. Aku juga seseorang yang benar-benar senang bersosialisasi dan bicara tanpa tanda baca. Jadi, seseorang yang seperti namja itu sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Seharusnya sih begitu.

Tapi, gara-gara sebuah kejadian yang harusnya aku ingat sebagai kenangan buruk, aku jadi jatuh hati padanya.

Ummm... seingatku kalau tidak salah hari itu, mungkin sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya beberapa minggu setelah semester baru di mulai mungkin, aku harus dihukum untuk pertama kalinya karena terlambat.

Serius! Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau ternyata kelas matematikaku diisi oleh 'dia', sang guru paling _killer_ satu sekolah yang mengajar pelajaran terkiler pula. Menyandang sebagai pembina organisasi kedisiplinan sekolah, membuat dirinya bertambah semakin _killer_.

Cho Kyuhyun. Guru matematika wajib –sialaaaan!- ku.

Ugh! Itu bukan kesalahanku kalau aku tidak tau kalau ia ternyata guru matematika kelasku yang sebenarnya. Salahkan dia, kenapa di minggu-minggu pertama kelasnya digantikan oleh guru pengganti yang begitu lembut dan penyayang –read: Lee Jinki-songsaenim-? Aku jadi santai –tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih- saja dan berlari tidak begitu cepat.

Sialnya lagi, tidak hanya harus berdiri di koridor sekolah, aku juga harus mengerjakan seluruh soal yang ada di _work book_ pada bab yang sedang kami pelajari. Padahal aku sama sekali belum paham di bab itu.

Siaaal!

Akhirnya, aku mengumpat-umpat sendiri di depan koridor kelas. Menyentak-nyentak kakiku kecil -tidak berani terlalu keras karena takut dihukum lebih- dan menggumamkan berbagai kalimat umpatan yang sebelumnya sama sekali belum pernah aku gunakan.

Setelah beberpa menit –mungkin puluh menit- berlangsung, akhirnya aku capek sendiri dan berhenti mengumpat. Aku pun lantas menyandar ke tembok kelasku yang tidak ditutupi kaca dan kemudian menengok ke kanan dan ke ki –

Aku hampir terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba di sampingku sudah berdiri seorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih, bertubuh tampak begitu atletis dan ya Tuhan! Tampan sekali!

Namja itu menatapku balik dengan sebelah alis yang naik. Sepertinya bingun dengan sikapku yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadirannya, yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama ada di sana.

Ah! Sialan! Aku pasti selalu begini kalau sedang marah. Kehilangan konsentrasiku!

Dengan perasaan malu, aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar –satu karena malu, dua karena dia begitu tampan.

Sesaat kemudian, aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Sontak saja, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Saat itu dia tidak melihat ke arahku, kedua matanya pun tertutup. Tetapi, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, menampilkan sebuah senyum yang sukses membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

Saat itulah, aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh hati pada namja yang bahkan aku tidak ketahui namanya.

Akhirnya, hari-hariku di kelas dua habis untuk belajar, berlatih menari, mengisi diariku dengan dirinya, memenuhi bagian belakang bukuku dengan namanya dan mencari tau segala hal tentang namja tampan tempo hari itu.

Setelah kurang lebih dua hari kemudian, aku akhirnya mendapatkan data singkatnya. Terima kasih pada kekasih sahabat terbaikku, Wonshik, yang tak lain adalah kawan dekat Taekwoon.

Dia adalah Jung Taekwoon, biasa di panggil Leo. Putra tunggal guru seni musik kami yang terkenal jutek, Shim Changmin, dan pemilik perusahaan entertaiment terkenal, Jung Yunho. Seorang atlet nasional cabang footsal. Lahirnya di Amerika, tanggal 10 November di tahun yang sama dengan tahun kelahiranku –jadi aku lebih tua darinya.

Dia tidak suka bicara, tidak suka diganggu, tidak suka bergaul, pokoknya segala hal yang aku suka dia tidak suka. Begitu pula sebaliknya, segala hal yang ia suka, aku tidak suka.

Benar-benar _total opposite_!

Di kelas dua dulu, aku dan dia hampir selalu bersama di setiap kelas yang kami ambil. Kecuali pada hari jum'at. Kelas olahraganya ada sebelum kelasku. Sementara kelas biologinya ada setelah milikku. Sisanya kami bersama-sama menghadapi kelas ibunya, Shim-songsaenim –yang ia kuasai diluar kepalanya sepertinya- dan guru _killer_ kesayangan kami, Cho-songsaenim.

Meskipun demikian, aku tidak pernah bisa bicara terlalu banyak dengannya. Kalian tau, waktu itu, aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang gadis karena aku sama sekali kehilangan suaraku ketika aku bersamanya.

Setiap kali aku ingin bicara dengannya, aku pasti tidak bisa. Semua kalimat itu tertelan begitu saja. Menginggalkan aku _blushing_ di hadapannya –yang biasanya diam dengan sebelah alis naik.

Rasanya memalukan kalau suah seperti itu. Perasaanku seperti tampak terang-terangan dimatanya dan mata teman-teman yang melihat.

Hampir satu sekolah sepertinya tau kalau aku menyukai namja yang dikejar banyak orang ini. Bahkan guru-guru pun tau, termasuk ibunya sendiri –tolong, aku tau kalau namja cantik tinggi itu selalu melempar tatapan menggodaku setiap kali dia memasangku dengan putranya itu di kelas dua dulu.

Hanya saja, sayang sekali, namja putih itu benar-benar _clue-less_ tentang perasaanku. Mungkin dia tidak peka atau semacanya, aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas namja itu sama sekali tidka tau tentang perasaanku.

Buktinya, sepanjang kelas dua dulu, dia terus saja menempel padaku –bukan menempel dalam arti sesungguhnya sih- meskipun aku suka padanya. Padahal, dia akan selalu berusaha menghindar setiap kali ia tau seseorang yang semula dekat dengannya –seperti si cantik sahabat baik Taekwoon sejak SD, Eunji- menjadi suka dengannya.

Ah... saat itu dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!

_Buzz buzz_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ponselku kembali bergetar. Sontak, aku pun langsung menatap layar ponselku.

Aigo... sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun. Ada tiga pesan masuk lainnya yang belum aku baca.

_From: Hyukkie_

_Bisa dibilang begitu sih... aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu di sana. Jangan nekat._

Aku hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika membaca pesan dari Hongbin tersebut. Hahaha... aku jamin, namja tampan itu pasti sedang merona berat sekarang.

Hihihi... pasti lucu!

_To: Hyukkie_

_Ne. Jangan khawatir. Lusa ada latihan ujian matematika Killer-songsaenim, jadi aku tidak mungkin nekat._

Apa yang aku katakan itu benar, loh. Lusa aku benar-benar ada latihan ujian sekolah dari _Killer_-songsaenim _–you know who-_ yang sialnya lagi-lagi mengampu matematika wajib di kelas tiga. Ugh...

Kenapa tidak Lee-songsaenim saja sih yang mengajar matematika wajib dan Cho-songsaenim yang mengajar matematika peminatan? Dengan begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati menghapus jadwal matematika peminatanku untuk selamanya.

Menyebalkan.

_From: Jaehwannie_

_Hyung, ayo makan bersama di rumahku! Uri Umma masak makanan enak loh!_

Mood jelekku tiba-tiba saja langsung jadi baik lagi ketika aku membaca pesan dari sahabat baikku sejak kecil itu. Smsnya itu terlihat full aegyo sekali di mataku.

Aigo~ gigiku bisa sakit kalau dijejali si manis Jaehwan ini terus. Pantas saja Wonshik selalu luluh padanya.

_To: Jaehwannie_

_Aigoo... aku masih terjebak hujan! Tunggu ya! Jangan di habiskan._

Aku mengetikkan pesan itu seraya tanpa sadar memasang wajah memohon maaf. Ah... kebiasaanku. Aku selalu mengekspresikan apapun yang ada di kepalaku. Membuatku terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka.

_From: Crispy-Lay_

_Jongin bilang dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji._

Pesan singkat selanjutnya itu terasa begitu penuh dengan kesedihan. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja, dadaku terasa sesak.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kekasih dari Wu Yixing itu baru saja masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh dari stage. Aku tidak tau persis apa yang terjadi karena aku tidak bisa ada di sana –aku ada _try out_-, tapi katanya luka namja itu tidak begitu parah.

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap harus istirahat selama beberapa minggu ini. Menyebabkan dia pastinya tidak bisa ikut kejuaraan minggu depan.

_To: Crispy-Lay_

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku harap, Kkamjong bisa cepat sembuh. Yang bisa mengalahkan Taemin 'kan cuma dia Hehehehe... –secara dia 'kan adiknya khukhukhu..._

Aku berusaha terdengar se-_cherfull_ mungkin. Tapi, ia aku sendiri tau, Yixing sedang peka sekarang. Jadi, namja _chinese_ itu pasti sadar dengan nada yang aku paksakan itu.

Ah... moodku tiba-tiba jadi _drop_ lagi...

Dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat, aku pun mengalihkan diri pada pesan yang paling terakhir masuk.

Dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselku ketika aku membaca _id_ sang pengirim.

Aku menelan ludahku, dengan tangan bergetar, aku membuka pesan itu.

_From: Minah's oppa!_

_Kau masih ada di sekolah._

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Aku sudah cukup jauh mengenalnya untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Ponsel yang cukup besar itu ikut teremas seiring dengan kedua tanganku yang terkepal. Sesak dadaku akibat mengingat kecelakaan Jongin kini berganti dengan sesak lainnya.

_To: Minah's oppa!_

_Kalau iya memang kenapa?_

Nada pesanku itu lebih ke arah miris dari pada dingin.

Pesan balasan darinya datang dengan begitu cepat. Wow...

_From: Minah's oppa!_

_Aku jemput._

Itu juga bukan sebuah ajakan, melainkan perintah. Sukses membuat dadaku semakin sesak saja.

Ugh! Ada apa dengan namja ini. Kenapa dia masih saja mengganggu hidupku?

_To: Minah's oppa!_

_Hongbin akan menjemputku._

_From: Minah's oppa!_

_Aku yang akan menjemputmu. Hongbin bilang tidak apa-apa._

Aku mengerang kesal ketika balasan yang datang beberapa detik setelah aku mengirimnya itu. Aish! Dia ke rumahku! –atau mungkin rumah Sanghyuk.

Jung Taekwoon, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sih?

Namja yang dulu aku sukai itu benar-benar membuatku geram sekaligus sesak! Kenapa sih dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku, meskipun sebenarnya tidak bisa, sedang mencoba melupakannya?

_To: Minah's oppa!_

_Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri!_

_From: Minah's oppa!_

_Kemudian sakit di hari ujian._

Sungguh, Taekwoon, itu lebih baik dari pada pulang dengan seseorang yang kau suka tetapi dia dengan bodohnya tidak tau kemudian pacaran dengan adik kelasmu yang kau kenal sebagai_ yeodongsaeng_mu sendiri dan secara terang-terangan bermesraan di hadapanmu.

Jung Taekwoon _pabo_! Menyebalkan!

_To: Minah's oppa!_

_Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil!_

_From: Minah's oppa!_

_Dengarkan saja aku dan diamlah di sana._

Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Apa semua anak tunggal itu harus seperti ini? Keras kepala dan sulit sekali mengerti dengan jawaban tidak.

Ugh! Jung Taekwoon, aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu. Aku sedang sangat berusaha untuk menghapusmu dari kepalaku selamanya.

Bisakah kau mengerti?

_To: Minah's oppa!_

_KAU YANG DIAM JUNG TAEKWOOON BODOOOOOH!_

Dengan frustasinya aku mengetikkan kalimat itu. Kemudian jatuh ke lantai yang basah, menekuk lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai dibanjiri dengan air mata.

Sebal! Sebal! Sebal! Menyebalkan sekali!

Kenapa sih selalu berakhir seperti ini?

Aku ingin sekali melupakannya. Selamanya. Menghilangkan perasaanku padanya yang sudah ada sejak setahun yang lalu sampai sekarang –harus aku akui aku masih menyimpan perasaanku padanya.

Demi Tuhan... dia berkencan dengan adikku. Bagaimana aku bisa masih menyimpan perasaan padanya ketika ia bersama adikku?

Aku tau aku terdengar munafik sekali tapi, aku tidak bisa merebut seseorang yang disukai Minah. Minah memintaku dengan sangat untuk menjauhi namja itu dan membiarkannya hidup bahagia. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

Keluarganya sudah merawatku dengan baik setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku dan namdongsaengku sesaat sebelum aku dialih asuhkan oleh keluarga Hongbin. Lagi, bagiku, gadis cantik nan manis itu adalah adikku sendiri. Bagaimana seorang kakak bisa dengan teganya merebut milik adiknya? Di mana-mana, seorang kakak harus mengalah pada adiknya. Apapun itu.

Terlebih, Minah dan Taekwoon tampak serasih sekali. Kalau dibandingkan dengan namja itu bersamaku.

Makanya, aku mencoba untuk merelakan perasaanku. Berusaha untuk melupakan dia dan perasaanku yang sepertinya sudah menempel kuat seperti noda oli sepedahku pada kaos putih kesayanganku.

Tapi, bukannya hilang, perasaan itu malah balik menyerangku seperti bumerang. Aku terus-terusan jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhirku di SMA, yang berarti sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya aku mencoba menghapusnya dari hidupku, aku masih terus-terusan jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam perasaanku sendiri.

Setiap aku berusha menghindar, dia malah muncul di hadapanku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, kemudian tiba-tiba melempar _killer_ _smile_-nya padaku padahal disampingnya ada Minah. Setiap kali aku berusaha untuk diam terus tanpa sepenuhnya mengucapkan kata-kata padanya, dia akan mulai mengajakku bicara duluan, bahkan di jam Cho-songsaenim. Dan segala hal lainnya yang berusaha aku lakukan untuk menghapusnya, dia putar balik dengan mudahnya.

Dan perlu diketahui juga bahwa sekarang, di kelas 3 ini, aku juga kembali full bersamanya. Setiap kelas yang aku ambil, ada Taekwoon di sana. Duduk di sampingku dengan wajah tanpa dosa andalannya. Bahkan di hari jum'at. Semua jadwalku benar-benar persis dengannya. Bahkan jadwal pelajaran tambahan kami.

Ibunya juga. Aku tidak tau apa dia tidak tau kalau Taekwoon sudah berpacaran atau sedang menguji kemampuanku berpegang teguh pada apa yang sudah menjadi keputusanku, tapi yang jelas, dia masih senang sekali memasangkan putranya itu denganku disetiap tugas yang dikerjakan berkelompok. Sampai-sampai semua teman sekelas kami hapal dengan hal itu.

Sudah begitu, sekarang aku ditendang keluar dari _club_ _dance_ dan ditempatkan di _club_ _cheerleader_ sebagai seorang _leader_. Padahal saat itu aku sudah naik kelas tiga dan berencana untuk duduk manis melatih adik kelas di _club_ _dance_.

Sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa. Aku suka kok di sana. Lebih banyak orang, lebih banyak koreonya dan lebih banyak performn serta perlombaannya. Hanya saja, ketika aku sadar kalau Taekwoon itu juga bagian dari team basket , aku langsung tepuk jidat dan ingin kabur dari sana.

Melihatnya bermain basket punya efek yang sama dengan melihatnya bermain footsal. Membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Apa lagi kalau bajunya sudah basah.

Ggggghhhh...

Semua itu masih ditambah dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang dulu ia curahkan padaku sama sekali tidak berhenti. Buruknya, semua itu berjalan semakin aktif dan agresif.

Misalnya saja, dulu ia suka memelukku diam-diam kalau tidak ada orang yang melihat. Sekarang, terang-terangan dia memelukku di depan banyak orang –bahkan terkadang Minah. Mengganti nama kontaknya sendiri dengan _id_ '_Mine_' di ponselku –yang langsung diganti dengan Minah menjadi _Minah's oppa!_. Bergandengan tangan denganku ketika Minah di sampingnya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan –yang mana Minah akan langsung marah-marah padaku.

Mereka benar-benar bisa membuatku menjadi gila. Dengan sikap Taekwoon juga dengan ocehan tanpa henti dari Minah.

Aku frsutasi sangat. Amat sangat.

Sementara aku menderita seperti ini, tidak ada sama sekali yang membantuku melakukan projek 'melupakan Jung Taekwoon' ini. Meski aku sudah cerita panjang lebar dan mejelaskan situasiku, tetap tidak ada yang mau membantuku melupakannya.

Bagi mereka, itu artinya Taekwoon punya perasaan padaku dan dia ingin aku mengerti akan hal itu –mereka semua tau kalau Taekwoon itu tidak pandai berkata-kata.

Tapi, tidak bisa begitu! Aku tetap tidak bisa merebut milik adikku!

Ugh... kenapa ini sulit sekali sih? Padahal, aku hanya menyukainya selama satu tahun –dua tahun sih, tapi tahun ini tidak dihitung karena aku sedang berusaha melupakannya-, tapi kenapa melupakannya susahnya minta ampun?

"Hiks... kau benar-benar menyebalkan... Jung Taekwoon-pabo... hiks... hiks... keluarlah dari kepalaku... hiks... aku ingin melupakanmu..." gumamku kecil di sela-sela isakan yang sama sekali tidak sengaja keluar dari bibirku yang mulai bergetar. Pipiku rasanya sudah basah sekali.

"Niga soneul jabajugil baraesseo nan

Neoui ipsul barabomyeon gaseumdugeun"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar sekali di telingaku. Di sertai dengan suara gitar yang terdengar samar akibat hujan.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kemudian menatap ke arah depanku.

Aku tidak tau, tapi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini.

"Maeil ilgijangen neoui yaegideulman

Chinguwaui nakseon neui ireum ireum

Irieum ireum"

Taekwoon berdiri di sana, di tengah hujan deras, lengkap dengan gitar kesayangannya dan sweater yang aku ingat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dariku yang aku rajut sendiri. Sweater murahan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang dihadiahkan Minah.

"Itgo sipji anheun neoui geu neujim neukkim neoui nunbit

Bami doemyeon kkeonaeboneun nae mamsok gieokdeul ni gieokdeul

Nareul itjimayo geudaen naui baby

You're mine you're mine you're my baby

Dagawaseo anajwoyo gaeudaen naui baby

You're mine you're mine you're my baby."

Aku lantas berdiri begitu lantunan melodi yang sudah begitu berubah dari lagu aslinya itu terdengar samar di telingaku. Tas yang sedari tadi aku pegang aku jatuhkan begitu saja di sana sementara kakiku berjalan ke arah dirinya.

Apa yang berusaha kau katakan, Taekwoon!

"Sigani jinamyeon ichyeojil georaneun geuttae nimareul gieokhae

Hajiman nan ajikdo neoreul gieokhago isseo na

Geunsahage gyobok jal eoullideon neo

Eodinji moreuge eoreungatatdeon neol

Geureaseo hakgyoeseo neoreul joahae

Amuegedo malhaji motaetdeon nae bimil, bimil"

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata untuk tidak keluar dari mataku ketika lantunan itu terdengar semakin jelas di telingaku.

Aku...

"Itgo sipji anheun neoui geu neujim neukkim neoui nunbit

Bami doemyeon kkeonaeboneun nae mamsok gieokdeul ni gieokdeul

Nareul itjimayo geudaen naui baby

You're mine you're mine you're my baby

Dagawaseo anajwoyo gaeudaen naui baby

You're mine you're mine you're my baby."

Aku...

"I miss you, I need you, I want you,

I miss YOU, I need YOU, I want YOU!"

Jung Taekwoon aku...

"Geuttae malhaji motaetdeon nae mam

neomu bukkeureowo geuraesseo

Nado neoreul gatgo sipeo ije

Neoreul, neoreul."

Woon-ah...

"Itgo sipji anheun neoui geu neujim neukkim neoui nunbit

Bami doemyeon kkeonaeboneun nae mamsok gieokdeul ni gieokdeul

Nareul itjimayo geudaen naui baby

You're mine you're mine you're my baby

Dagawaseo anajwoyo gaeudaen naui baby

You're mine you're mine you're my baby."

Ketika lagu itu selesai, Taekwoon tersenyum padaku. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapih kini tampak berantakan karena hujan. Seluruh tubuh kami sudah basah kuyup dan pipiku basah dengan dua substrat yang berbeda.

"Taekwoon-ah..."

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Aku lelah terus-terusan memberimu tanda tapi kau tidak merespon apapun dan malah berusaha melupakanku."

"Taekwoon –"

Tiba-tiba saja, Taekwoon mencengram pundakku.

"Dengar, aku lelah seperti ini terus. Kau juga lelah 'kan?"

"Tapi, Taekwoon –"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang. Tidak juga membantah.

Karena sekarang, bibir yang aku sejak dulu inginkan itu menyentuh miliku.

My first kiss ever...

Ketika ciuman yang lebih ke arah Taekwoon mengecup bibirku itu selesai, tangisku pecah saat itu juga.

Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku baru saja berciuman dengan kekasih adikku sendiri! Kakak macam apa aku ini?

Aku monster!

"Aku putus dengan Minah, Hakyeon-ah. Tenanglah." Aku tidak tau kapan ia melepas gitarnya, tapi ketika ia menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Aku bisa langsung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana caranya terasa hangat itu memeluk tubuhku.

Mataku membelalak mendengarnya.

Putus? Taekwoon putus dengan Minah? Apa ini karena –

"Tidak, ini bukan karena kau. Minah sendiri yang minta putus denganku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Pelukkan itu semakin mengerat. Seolah Taekwoon berusaha menenggelamkanku dalam pelukkannya dan tak ingin melepaskanku pergi.

Aku ingin percaya kalimatnya...

Tapi...

"Percayalah. Minah sudah berkencan dengan orang lain sekarang. Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku.

Minah selingkuh di belakang Taekwoon? Apa yang –

Ah, sebentar.

Kalau Minah selingkuh dari Taekwoon beberapa bulan yang lalu...

Dan sikap agresif Taekwoon yang semakin menjadi-jadi beberapa bulan ini...

...disatukan...

Nafasku tercekat. Rasanya, sesaat jantungku berhenti berdegup.

Jung Taekwoon... kau...

"Jadi itu kenapa kau terus menerus melakukan semua itu padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Jadi untuk itu... ck... aku benar-benar bodoh..."

"Hakyeon –"

"Jadi selama ini, semua yang kau lakukan itu untuk membalas Minah yang selingkuh di belakangmu?! Kau sialan!"

Sial! Sekarang semua terasa benar. Taekwoon mencintai Minah, karena itu, dia tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Sialan! Benar-benar sialan!

Ini memang rencana Taekwoon untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Minah padanya. Menjadikanku objek balas dendam dan membiarkan aku sedikit berharap –

Sialan!

Aku pun lantas meronta dari pelukkannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri darinya meski terasa sulit sekali dan lama karena pelukkannya begitu erat.

Tapi, aku tidak berhenti. Aku terus meronta. Memuku-mukul tubuhnya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakit di dadaku padanya.

Sialan! Benar-benar sialan!

Setelah akhirnya aku berhasil lepas dari pelukkannya. Tanganku terangkat. Di sela-sela isakanku yang semakin menjadi-jadi, aku menampar namja sialan yang _**beberapa menit yang lalu**_ aku sukai itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar melupakanmu, bajingan! Aku benar-benar akan melupakanmu!"

Kemudian aku berlari menjauh darinya.

Persetan dengan hujan. Persetan dengan tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Peretan dengan ujian lusa. Persetan dengan semuanya!

Hatiku hancur sekarang, remuk seketika!

Jung Taekwoon sialan!

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat, aku bisa merasakan nyawaku ditarik begitu saja ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir kemerahan yang gemetar itu. Rasa sakit di pipiku sama sekali tak terasa. Aku hanya bisa mematung dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya.

"_Aku akan benar-benar melupakanmu, bajingan! Aku benar-benar akan melupakanmu!"_

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Jangan... jangan lupakan aku, Hakyeon. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat amat mencintaimu."

.end.

Song: Girls day-Don't forget me.

Maaf, aku gak tahan bikin Taekwoon tersiksa di setiap fic Neo yang aku buat. Dia berhak menerima itu semua setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Hakyeon selama ini kkkk #dihajar Hakyeon#di death glare sama Taekwoon sampai mati (?)#mati#idup lagi.

Semoga kalian menikmati. Oh ya, yang terakhir itu Taekwoon PoV, entah kenapa, aku merasa gak sreg kalau memasukan kata-kata 'Taekwoon PoV' di sana. Sorry.

The last, thanks udah baca hehehe... and maaf soal update-an sebelumnya. Abangku emang super yadong #deep bow#


End file.
